Congestive heart failure (CHF) is a major health problem and affects over five million people in the United States alone. CHF patients typically have enlarged heart with weakened cardiac muscles, resulting in poor cardiac output of blood. Elevated pulmonary vascular pressures can cause fluid accumulation in the lungs over time. In many CHF patients, fluid accumulation precedes episodes of heart failure (HF) decompensation.